Recuerdos de otra Tierra
by Hermite
Summary: Los recuerdos atormentan a Hitomi desde aquella noche, un reino olvidado y una promesa perdida en su memoria. ¿Le traera su retorno a Gaia las respuestas que ha estado buscando?.


Capitulo 1: El loco

Cerro los ojos sintiendo como la brisa agitaba su cabellos, todo pareció detenerse en ese momento y sus sentidos se agudizaron a la espera de la señal. Podia escuchar su corazón latir ruidosamente en sus oídos, y sus manos temblar debido al nerviosismo, solo necesitaba finalizar en alguna de las 3 ultimas posiciones y clasificaría para las nacionales.

"Hitomi, ¡tu puedes!..."- escucho a lo lejos a Yukari al tiempo en que sonaba el silbato, sintió un impulso de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo y la tensión en sus músculos al abandonar el taco de salida.

"Podría hacer esto toda mi vida"- penso mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad por su calle, estremeciendo ante el sentimiento de libertad que empezó a embargar todos sus sentidos, ya no importaba clasificar, ni tampoco los ruidosos gritos de Yukari en las graderías, en ese momento lo único que existía era la energía que hacia que moviese sus piernas, todo parecía tener sentido de nuevo y moverse con ritmo propio.

"Número 15, Kanzaki termina en primera posición"- escucho por los altoparlantes y al instante una sonrisa ilumino sus labios, sus piernas inmediatamente empezaron a disminuir la velocidad mientras que sus ojos buscaban en las gradas a su entusiasta amiga. Fue entonces que lo vio. Sus ojos se clavaron en un chico de cabellos azabaches y melancólica mirada carmesí. "No puede ser..."- Se quedo inmóvil incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquel chico, el tiempo pareció detenerse y su cabeza se empezó a llenar de imágenes sobre tierras lejanas y extrañas personas, todos sufrían ante lo que parecía ser una interminable batalla"

"¡Felicitaciones, Hitomi!..."- sobresaltada desvió su mirada a su amiga que se acercaba dando pequeños saltos para finalmente abrazarla. "Sabía que lo lograrias"- anuncio con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Hitomi inmediatamente se relajo al sentir aquellos cálidos brazos rodearle, aquellas imágenes desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron y pareció que el sonido también se reanudo en su cerebro.

Miro a su alrededor de reojo y vio como las competidoras abandonaban las pistas dando irritadas miradas en dirección de las dos chicas.

-"Vamos Yukari... no puedes entrar aquí de esa manera"- musito deshaciéndose del abrazo y agarrando a la pelirroja por el brazo mientras la arrastraba de vuelta a las gradas. Su mirada volvió a posarse en el lugar donde había visto al chico para encontrarlo vacío.

"Sucede algo Hitomi?- pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad al notar la intensa mirada de su amiga.

"No es nada Yukari"- dijo sonriendole a la pelirroja- "Solo pense haber visto..., ya sabes, aquel chico,... el de mis sueños"- termino en un murmullo

"No otra vez con lo mismo Hitomi"-solto la pelirroja "creo que eso es un claro signo de que necesitas urgentemente un novio, no es para nada saludable eso de estar enamorada de un chico imaginario"

"No es como tu dices..., claro que no estoy enamorada..."- musito la chica de cabellos arena- "es solo que desde que tuve aquel accidente, no he parado de soñar con el, siento que hay algo importante..."

Observo como la mirada de su amiga se volvía distante y sus ojos brillar con preocupación.

"Hitomi,... ya sabes lo que dijeron los médicos, tus recuerdos regresaran eventualmente, pero no necesitas presionarte"-

Hitomi observo la melancólica sonrisa que se dibujo en la cara de su amiga. Sabía que se culpaba. Después de más de 5 años seguía culpándose por aquella noche. -

"Como siempre, tienes razón Yukari"- sonrio bobaliconamente tratando de distender el ambiente- "Disculpa la paranoia, creo que si te pediré que me presentes algunos de tus amigos"-termino riendo mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga.

Yukari esbozo una sonrisa mas sincera ante las palabras de su amiga- "Y hasta que lo pides!, no te preocupes, yo me encargo... y ya que te gustan los morenos conozco a unos cuantos que podrían llenar el perfil"-

Hitomi sintió un intenso rubor adornar sus mejillas al escuchar las palabras de su amiga,- "Ya..., sabes que no es verdad,... Amano no era precisamente moreno!".

* * *

Se recostó en la pared de la estación mientras dirigía su mirada al techo, aquella noche había salido con Yukari y Amano a celebrar su paso a las nacionales y ahora esperaba el último vagón de servicio para llegar a su casa. Sonrió ante el recuerdo del nerviosismo de Yukari frente a Amano. Este último había vuelto hace unos meses para continuar sus estudios universitarios en Japón y al parecer los sentimientos de su amiga seguían intactos. Eran de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado.

Se incorporo al escuchar al tren detenerse en la estación, avanzo y se sentó en uno de los asientos desocupados mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ya era tarde, por lo que en el vagón no habían más que unas pocas personas rezagadas. Miro a través de la ventana al sentir el tren ponerse en marcha, - "Supongo que han cambiado muchas cosas..."- susurro al tiempo que una triste sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Los recuerdos inundaron su cabeza, aquella habitación de hospital, la lagrimas de Yukari y las interminables consultas con los médicos. Todo hacia atrás parecía ser borroso. Todo se había tratado de un accidente automovilístico en el que se vieron involucradas. El novio de ese entonces de Yukari se había pasado de la cuenta al tomar, y esa misma noche habían chocado cuando se devolvían a casa. La peor parte, se la había llevado Hitomi.

"Estupida Yukari..."-penso Hitomi al recordar el irracional sentimiento de culpa que sentía la pelirroja, desde entonces no había abandonado por ningún momento a Hitomi, con su ayuda había logrado, de a poco, volver a tener una vida relativamente normal. Yukari había dedicado infinitas horas a mostrarle fotos a su amiga, contarle sobre sus amigos, su vida. Con el tiempo Hitomi había empezado a recuperar algunos recuerdos, aunque a menudo se preguntaba si no eran más que algunas de las historias de Yukari, a las que su cerebro había decidido ponerle imágenes.

"Aquel chico..."- Hitomi sintió una opresión en su pecho, en sus sueños había visto incontablemente aquel chico de cabellos azabaches, pero también innumerables batallas, gigantes metálicos y tristeza..., la mirada de ese chico reflejaba una profunda tristeza... ¿Era por la guerra?, ¿Era el culpable de todas esas horribles y cruentas batallas que bombardeaban su cabeza?.

El tren se detuvo bruscamente sacando a la chica de sus ensimismamiento, -Última estación, Kanagawa"- escucho en el altoparlante al momento en que se paraba colgándose su bolso en la espalda.- "No puedes ser más idiota, Hitomi...solo te faltaba esto"- se quejo quedamente. Se había pasado en una estación y ahora tendría que atravesar el templo para llegar a su casa. No habián más trenes como para devolverse.

"Bueno, supongo que tampoco me hara mal un poco de aire fresco"- musito resignada al salir de la estación, le dirigió una cordial sonrisa al guardia de seguridad y empezo a caminar hacia el templo. El camino más corto para llegar a su casa desde ese punto era atravezarlo.

Subia por las interminables escaleras cuando de pronto todo empezó a cambiar alrededor, cerro los ojos intentando enfocar mejor, atribuyéndole el fenómeno al cansancio del día. Después de todo con toda la energía que había gastado no le parecía raro empezar a tener alucinaciones a esas alturas de la noche. Volvió abrir los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que estas visiones se volvían cada vez más reales.

"Pero que demonios es esto..."- alcanzo a articular cuando una potente columna de luz la rodeo. En ese momento su mente se atestó de imágenes sobre una tierra distinta, batallas y pudo ver aquel chico de cabellos azabaches. Empezó a gritar presa del pánico y el exceso de información pero sintió que sus gritos era enmudecidos por la luz que la rodeaba. Pronto cerro los ojos rindiéndose ante aquel poder y perdiendo la conciencia sin imaginarse que despertaría horas mas tarde en una tierra totalmente desconocida.

* * *

El olor a tierra y hierba inundo todos sus sentidos, tenia miedo de abrir sus ojos. Se quedo un tiempo más en aquella posición, inmóvil, esperando que por algún milagro pronto despertara entre sus sabanas. Espero por lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero no pasaba nada y el olor a humedad se hacia cada vez más real y potente en su nariz.

Se incorporo lentamente, procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, asustada abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que se encontraba en un parque, o algo similar. La verdad es que no se parecía a ninguno de los que ella había visto, pero unas extrañas esculturas de piedra a su espalda le hicieron suponer que se trataba de algún tipo de parque. Se incorporo lentamente con la intención de acercarse a ellas para ver si estas podían darle algún indicio de su ubicación, lo que vio la dejo totalmente sin respiración.

No se había percatado, pero ahora, desde aquel punto podía ver claramente en el cielo lo que parecían ser dos lunas. Donde quiera que estuviese, esto ya no parecia ser la tierra.

Todo paso tan rápido que le pareció irreal, un sonido metálico, un fuerte golpe en su espalda y un ahogado golpe al caer de bruces al suelo. Alguien la había atacado por la espalda. Aterrada sintió como el peso de un extraño la aprisionaba contra el suelo.

"¿Quién eres?" - Hitomi sintió la rasposa voz rozandole su oído, podía sentir en su espalda el amenazante peso de una espada. Sintió como el pánico la inundaba y fue incapaz de articular palabra. En su nueva posición apenas podía ver las sombras de aquellas esculturas bajo la luz de aquellas lunas, se pregunto si es que gritaba alguien lograría escucharla y vendría en su ayuda. Todo estaba tan oscuro.

De pronto, sintio un brusco tirón en su hombro derecho para luego quedar recostada cara a cara bajo aquel hombre, cerro los ojos instintivamente y alzo sus brazos en un desesperado intento de proteger su pecho.

"Hitomi..."-Se estremecio al escuchar su nombre de aquel hombre, un extraño sentimiento se agolpó en su pecho, algo le decía que ella conocía esa voz, pero no recordaba exactamente de cuando. En aquel momento sintió como era liberada de aquel peso.

Todo quedo en silencio nuevamente. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos para ver a un hombre que la miraba inmóvil a unos cuantos pasos de ella. La contraposición de la luz le hizo imposible ver su cara.

"¿Tu eres... Hitomi?"- la pregunta llego a sus oídos con aires de afirmación, Hitomi fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna y solo pudo retroceder al ver como el extraño enfundada su espada con un ágil movimiento.

"¿Qué haces aquí?- escucho nuevamente al extraño- "¿Por qué haz regresado a Gaea?"

"Gaea..."- repitio la chica al momento en que el hombre volvía a dar un paso hacia ella. Su rostro entonces quedo iluminado por la luz lunar que se filtraba a través de los frondosos árboles. Ahogo un grito al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Era el chico de sus sueños.

"¿Quién eres tu?"- la respuesta quedo suspendida en aire. Hitomi observo con curiosidad como aquellos ojos carmesí se inundaban de sorpresa para luego oscurecerse con un brillo sombrío. No logro ver más por que en aquel instante el cansancio que la embargaba logro adueñarse de sus sentidos y todo volvió a oscurecerse.


End file.
